Marauder Moments
by LillianaKent
Summary: Some short moments from the Marauder's years at school! Includes humor, some romance, *NO SLASH!* and maybe a little sad stuff. But mostly, it's the random part of my brain at work. Rated T for the occasional swearing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Ha ha Mool… Moony… Prons' was dancing… It was like this!" A very drunk Sirius Black started to do the Macarena. "And… Then Wormtal started rolling around like this!" Sirius then lay down on his dorm floor and started rolling around the room. Remus Lupin sat on his bed watching his drunk friend in amusement. James and Peter hadn't even made it up the stairs to the dormitories, they had just collapsed in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had thought of levitating them up to their dorm, but decided he'd better take care of Sirius first. At the moment he was resisting the temptation to get his camera out so he could then share the pictures around the Gryffindor table the next morning, but decided that he would spare Sirius the shame. Plus, none of them would be coming out of their beds tomorrow morning except to get a hangover potion, so it wouldn't be as fun. "Moony, then you know what? I got jealous of Progs' cool dancing, so I started doing _this_!" Sirius got up and started doing the chicken dance around the room, until he tripped over a stray shoe and then recited the alphabet backwards. '_Merlin,_' thought Remus, '_this is going to be a long night…_'


	2. Chapter 2

_Splat!_

The charmed snowball had just hit James Potter in the back. It was the Christmas holidays, and all four marauders had chosen to stay at Hogwarts, much to the dismay of the teachers.

"I'll get you back for that one, Black!" James yelled as he glared at the mischievous face of his best friend. He dropped onto his knees behind the hedge and started gathering snow. He was so involved in what he was doing, he didn't hear Remus creeping up behind him, Peter tiptoeing towards him from the right, and Sirius coming over from his left. Just when he thought he'd gathered enough snow, he was pelted with the white stuff from all sides. "Traitors!" He yelled, and looked up to see his favourite red-head standing in front of him. She had evidently planned this moment with the other marauders, because she was holding something in her hands. '_Crap,_' he thought. "Smile for the camera, Potter!" she said, and suddenly there was a _click_ noise. Then she started legging it up to the castle, with her adorably angry boyfriend right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

After much begging and pleading, Remus had finally given the password to the prefect's bathroom to the other Marauders. It was well after hours now, and James, Sirius, and Peter were sneaking out – under the invisibility cloak, of course – to see what all the fuss was about. As Peter had plainly put it, the prefects either had a separate bathroom because it was awful, and was meant as a punishment as well as being a prefect itself, or it was really cool to make up for being chosen as a prefect. Either way, James and Sirius were just really nosy.

~'~'~Three Hours Later~'~'~

The boys were walking up the stairs back to Gryffindor tower when James, who was holding the Map, said suddenly "Crap! Filch is coming!" They all scrambled to get under the invisibility cloak, when Peter's foot caught in the trick step. He made a grab at James' arm, who got pulled into the step too _and dropped the map._ "Shit!" Sirius said as loudly as he dared, as Filch came around the corner, only to see two boys stuck in the trick step. Sirius had gotten under the cloak in time, but had not managed to grab the map. '_Well, we're fucked now_,' he thought dully.

"Well, well, well boys… What do we have here?" Filch said, grinning nastily as he hobbled over and picked up the Map.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, got the Map?" asked Sirius, who was always the one to go through their rule-breaking check-list.

"Yep," replied James, who only bothered to answer the obvious question to shut his friend up so that they could go already.

"Got the potion?"

"Of course."

"Got the cloak?"  
>"Uh huh."<p>

"Right!" Sirius said, clapping his hands. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going! And Wormtail, -"

Peter had zoned out of the conversation and had been eating his (not-so) secret supply of Honeydukes chocolate. When Sirius spoke he name, he jumped.

"- Put the chocolate away. We don't need Mrs Norris to be able to smell you from a mile away."

Peter blushed and shoved the chocolate into his bedside table drawer.


	5. Chapter 5

The noise in the Gryffindor common room was starting to settle down now. Most people above fifth year were extremely pissed by this point, and had gone to bed or just collapsed in the common room. They had a good reason for celebrating though. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup for the 10th year in a row. The current Quidditch captain James Potter was ecstatic, and had probably 'celebrated' the most. He was just about to leave to go to his dorm when he banged straight into an equally dunk Lily Evans. He looked down at her, and when his gaze caught hers, he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. In his drunken state, he didn't resist it. Neither did she. Eventually they broke apart, and as each staggered to their rooms, they both had large smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a dark evening in Godric's Hollow. The wind howled outside, and the rain poured down as if angels in the sky were throwing buckets full of water down on the world. James Potter sat in his bedroom on the window seat, watching the rain roll down his window. He was at that moment wondering how his best friend Sirius was surviving at his own house, when through the rain, he spotted a dark figure walking quickly towards his house. He started feeling uneasy. After all, this was the middle of a war, and his family were known to be vocal supporters of the Light side. Suddenly, the boys face was thrown into the light as he walked under an old fashioned street lamp. He was wheeling a large trunk along behind him. '_Sirius ran away?_' James thought as he raced out of his bedroom and down the winding stairs, '_Things must be really bad._' James threw open the front doors of the manor. "Hey Prongs," a soaked Sirius said breathlessly, "You don't mind if I stay awhile, do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Marauders were wandering the castle seemingly aimlessly, but really they were looking for a place they could use for practicing turning into animagi. "I don't think we'll find somewhere to do this in the castle." Peter said miserably, as usual the voice of depression. While Remus was secretly glad about this thought, (After all, he didn't want his friends to be doing this at all! What if, on a full moon, _he hurt them_? What if, while practicing, _they hurt themselves?_) but James and Sirius just raised their eyebrows at him. Sirius said "Peter, if you think in this castle we can't find a single place to practice being Animagi, you must be stupider than I thought." James snorted. They walked on, completely focused on finding a place to practice. Suddenly, as they walked past a seemingly normal stretch of wall, there was a weird, clanking noise, and then a door appeared before their eyes. 'What the fuck?' was a common thought at that moment.

"Well, we won't know what's inside unless we look!" James said cheerfully, recovered from the shock of having a random door pop out of nowhere. He pushed open the door and walked in, Sirius, Peter, and Remus right behind him. The room was big, and was decorated in Gryffindor colours. There was a huge bookshelf that took up the back wall, and three large red and gold mats lay spread out on the ground. Remus walked over to the bookshelf and examined it with interest.

"They're all about becoming Animagi!" He called out to the others. "It's stuff like 'The Complete Theory Of Animagus Transformation', 'Gussing Your Animagus Form', and 'The Dangers Of An Animagus Transformation'."

"Basically it's all the boring stuff we found in the library, yeah?" Sirius said, looking around the room. It seemed perfectly equipped with everything they could have wanted. '_Now here's an interesting thought.._' He closed his eyes and continued into himself, '_I need a new broomstick. I need a new broomstick. I need a new broomstick._' He opened his eyes, and at his feet, lay the latest Cleensweep. '_This is the most AWESOME room ever!_' "Hey guys!" He said to the others, "I think I found our new favourite room. Okay, so first close your eyes and then…."

Needless to say, they didn't do much practicing that night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Prongs! I found Moony's muggle thing he wouldn't let us touch!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm right here, you idiot, you don't have to shout," James grumbled from his desk. He had been making a list of 'Reasons Why Evans Won't Go Out With Me'. He walked over, curious to see what the little cube-shaped thing Moony had kept from them was. "Where'd you find it?"

"In the locked box under his bed, hidden behind all his books. I'm sure he won't mind.

James rolled his eyes. He picked up the cube. It had tiles all over it in different colours. On one tile, there was a logo that read 'Rubix Cube'. "It looks like a game…I think," he said slowly.

"Well give me a go then!" Said a grinning Sirius. He picked it up and started twisting it. And turning it. And getting nowhere. "This is pointless," he said, disappointed.

"I think we should make a few changes to it," said James with a mischievous tone to his voice. "I think you're meant to have all the colours on one side." He got his wand out and pointed it at the cube. "Sodales eu!" he said confidently. The cube glowed a bright blue for a moment and shook a little. When it stopped, James smiled triumphantly. Each side of the cube had its own colour of tiles. "Better put it back now, before Moony comes –" He had cut off rather suddenly because at that moment, Remus walked in the door.

"My Unsolvable Rubix Cube!" He cried. "What the hell have you _done_ to it?" He screeched, looked at their sheepish expressions.

**AN: 'Sodales eu' is Latin for 'Solve game', according to Google Translator.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't find my comb!" Yelled a frantic Sirius to the other Marauders from their dorm bathroom.

James and I looked at each other, willing ourselves not to laugh.

"What comb, Sirius?" Said James, in as innocent a voice as he could manage.

"You know what comb, James! The tiger stripes one! I NEED MY COMB!" He yelled, a bit of pure craziness in his voice.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll find it," I said, holding back laughter. I put my hand in my pocket. Yep, the recently transfigured comb was still there. It was now a small bouncy ball, with tiger stripes on it.

"I better!" Sirius growled. He came out of the bathroom holding James' hair jell in as threatening a manner as you can hold hair jell. He pointed his wand at it with the other hand. "Now James… I'm pretty sure you know where my comb is… So spill or the hair jell gets it!"

James was looking scared at this point. "Moony took it!" He blurted out.

"James!" I groaned.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! GIVE ME MY COMB, NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

As Professor Binns droned on and on about goblin rebellions, James Potter was leaning back in his chair daydreaming. Ordinarily, the marauders would be planning their latest prank in History Of Magic, but today they were just too tired. Last night had been a full moon, and they had been running around all night. Remus was in the Hospital Wing resting, and Sirius, Peter and James wished they could join him.

As James zoned out, he started thinking about Lily… Lily's hair, Lily's eyes, Lily's fiery nature… He was totally out of it by this point.

Sirius, even though he sat behind James, could tell what he was thinking about. At that moment he was shredding paper out of boredom. Being a true Marauder, he gathered up the pieces and leaned forward slightly. He sprinkled them into his best friend's messy hair, wondering when he'd cop on to what he's done. He grinned mischievously to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

James Potter was playing a game of Exploding Snap with his best friend Sirius Black, when two official looking owls flew in through the living room window. "Hogwarts letters," James said, a smile crossing his face. This was going to be his last year at Hogwarts, and he was going to make it his best. The Marauders were going to go out with a bang!

James tossed Sirius his letter, and sat on a couch to open his own. It felt slightly heavier than usual. Maybe there was a pamphlet on NEWT advice? He tipped the contents onto the seat. Along with the familiar letter, was a shining badge, with the Hogwarts crest on it. '_No. No, no, NO!_' he thought frantically. '_I can't be Head Boy! What the hell is Dumbledore at? I bet it's probably a mistake…_' His eyes scanned the letter. Sure enough, it said he had been chosen as Head Boy, and he had new responsibilities, blah blah blah. He turned the badge over in his hand, stunned.

"What's the matter, mate?" Sirius asked, seeing James' shocked expression.

"Er, nothing, never mind," said James hastily, shoving the badge back in the envelope.

"Prongs, no offence, but you're a terrible liar. Accio James' envelope!" Sirius said. His seventeenth birthday had been a few days ago, and he was relishing in being able to do magic while James still couldn't. Sirius flipped the envelope upside down. The badge fell out. He stared at it for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "James… Potter…Head Boy!" was all he could get out. When he'd calmed down a bit, he looked James in the eye and said "Head Boy, you are never going to live this down. Never, not as long as you live! And you know what's funniest?"

"What?" asked James, pissed.

"The amount of times Lily's gonna hex you this year!" He said, and started laughing again. When James just looked at him, he continued, "Well it's obvious who Head Girl's going to be!"

James suddenly felt that maybe being Head Boy would have its perks.


	12. Chapter 12

At one o'clock, James Potter and Remus Lupin left their compartment to attend the meeting for Prefects and the new Head Boy and Girl. James had still been feeling slightly down before he left his compartment, but as Sirius said, there were multiple perks. One, he'd be able to see Lily without her hexing him. Two, he'd be able to take points off Slytherins. How could he be miserable knowing that?

When they reached the compartment, they found it was almost empty except for one person. "Hey Evans!" James called to her, smiling.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily snapped, her good mood evaporating. "You might not be able to read the sign on the outside, but this is the compartment for _prefects_ and _heads_. Seeing as you're neither, get out."

"Manners, manners Evans," James said, flashing her a grin. "We should really be setting a better example for the younger ones, seeing as your Head Girl and I'm Head Boy."

Lily narrowed her eyes. This was _not_ happening. "Prove it."

James showed her the badge, which he'd pinned on his jumper, under his robes. He smirked at her expression.

"Who'd you steal it from?" Lily asked, boredom in her voice now.

"I'm hurt you think so little of me, Evans! It's all mine." James ran his hand through his hair. "Think about it, Lily-flower! Night time patrols, just you and –" But James was cut off by the slamming of the compartment door. Lily had gone to find someone to complain to.

"Well Prongs, I suppose it could have gone worse," said Remus, who was evidently trying not to laugh.

Lily stuck her head back in the compartment door. "Call me 'Lily-flower' again, and I'll hex your balls off, Potter!" she hissed, before slamming the door shut again.


	13. Chapter 13

~'~'~Lily's POV~'~'~

Tonight was Lily's first round as a prefect, and she had decided to wear her lucky jeans, and a tight green jumper that Sev had given her for Christmas. Though you were normally meant to wear traditional robes and not muggle clothes, she was sure no one would mind. Anyone she did see tonight would be in trouble anyway, for being out after curfew.

As she walked down the Charms corridor, she heard shouting coming from the next one. She quickened her pace and turned the corner, only to see –

"Potter! Black! Sev..? What's going on?"

"Well you see Evans, me and James here were just walking along when Snivellus decided to show his face. So we thought we'd teach him a lesson for being out after curfew," said Black.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "You mean like you are? Go back to Gryffindor tower and 20 points from Gryffindor for being out, and another 10 points each for harassing Severus. Now get lost." Lily turned round to her best friend. "Sorry Sev, but I have to take points off Slytherin too. Can we talk tomorrow?"

Severus smiled at Lily. "No problem. See you." He walked back down the corridor.

Lily turned to walk back to Gryffindor tower, as her patrol was over. She passed by Potter and Black, as she didn't want to be around them any longer than she had to.

~'~'~James' POV~'~'~

As Lily walked ahead of us, I took the opportunity to look at her. She wasn't wearing her school robes, but a pair of muggle skinny jeans and a green jumper. She'd look good in a bin bag, but the muggle skinny jeans complimented her curves nicely. As me and Sirius walked to Gryffindor tower, I was lost in another daydream about those curves…

Suddenly Sirius snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Oi! James! Quit drooling!"


	14. Chapter 14

Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James approached the Whomping Willow, all under the cloak except Remus. They would leave it here now. Tonight was a full moon, and the first night James, Sirius and Peter would spend with Remus in their animagus forms.

Remus levitated a nearby stick to the knot on the Whomping Willow, and the tree froze. "All, right, in you get," He said in a tired voice. The Marauders all climbed in to the passage, and they made their way to the Shrieking Shack.

As the time drew closer, Remus looked up at his friends. With sincerity in his voice, he said, "Thank you. Thank you for being the best friends anyone could ever have. I really appreciate what you are doing for me; I don't think any of you have any idea how much it means. And-" Remus was cut off by the ray of moonlight that fell across the floor. His body froze, and his friends transformed. It was time.


	15. Chapter 15

~'~'~11:30am~'~'~

Sirius Black was stretched out nonchalantly on his dorm bed. As it was a Hogsmeade day, it was the last place you'd expect him to be. But as well as being a Hogsmeade day, it was the long anticipated first date of (insert drum roll!) James Potter and Lily Evans! He and the other Marauders had been told to stay away from Hogsmeade by James, or he'd curse their balls off. Lovely.

Sirius was feeling very bored. Moony was in the library, and Wormtail was probably in the kitchens. Speaking of the kitchens, he was getting hungry. As his eyes scanned the room for visible food, he saw something red sticking out of Peter's bedside locker. _Perfect._ It was Peter's stash of Honeyduke's finest. He bounded over and stretched out his arm to take some, but then hesitated. Chocolate tended to make him extremely hyper. '_But,_' he thought, '_if it's just a little bit, it won't do anyone any harm, right?_' Hesitation gone, he unwrapped the chocolate.

~'~'~About 7 Hours Later~'~'~

Around him, Sirius could hear muffled voices but couldn't see anything as he slowly regained consciousness. He was lying on something soft, and he could feel heavy but warm blankets on top of him.

"What was the prat _thinking_?"

"I know! That chocolate was bloody expensive!"

"Not your chocolate! My date! Lily's going to _hate_ me." James groaned.

Vague memories began to stir in Sirius's head. At this point he opened his eyes. "Well, it's nice to see you all care about me so much," Sirius grinned at them all, "but would someone tell me why I'm in the hospi – oh…" Sirius trailed off, the vague memories of what he'd done had fully returned to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter pushed the Wizard Chess set towards Sirius. "I'm bored of chess now. Can we do something else?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Moony, do you know any muggle games we could play?"

Remus closed his book. "Well there is one…" A devilish smile crossed his face. "It's called Truth or Dare."

Sirius snorted. "Isn't that what girls do at sleepovers?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking of making it just dares. No backing out of any dares, or else…" He thought for a moment. "You have to tell McGonagall of your secret love for her." Remus smiled evilly.

"Harsh Moony, harsh. But I'll take that. You'll wish you'd never said it! Because I am the _master_ of dares." Sirius said.

"Whatever you say, Sirius. One sec." He wacked the daydreaming James on the head with his book. "Earth to Prongs!"

"Ow! Moony, you're feeling very violent today. Is it nearly that time of the month or something?"

Remus hit him with the book again. "We're playing Dares, you day dreaming ass. Who wants to go first?"

"Must you ask Moony?" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, Wormtail… I dare you to tell Marlene you like her. And then snog her. Before the end of the day."

Peter gulped. "Okay." Using what little imagination Peter had, he thought up a dare. "Err…Prongs… I dare you to go to the kitchens tonight and bring us back a cookie each."

"Wormtail, you do that every night anyway. Sirius, I dare you to sneak into the sixth year girls' dormitories tonight and bring something back."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Any particular house?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Deal. Moony, I dare you to charm McGonagalls chair to sing –" He whispered the song into his ear, "When she sits down." Remus stared at Sirius, horrified. He just smirked at him. "Unless you'd rather profess your everlasting love to her?"

~'~'~The Next Day~'~'~

After lunch when the Marauders arrived at Transfiguration, McGonagall hadn't arrived yet.

"Well go on Moony, what are you waiting for?" asked Sirius, who had a smile like the Cheshire cat.

Resigned to what he had to do, Remus muttered the spell.

~'~'~After McGonagall Arrived~'~'~

"Here are your essays. Though most of you did well, I would expect some of you to be doing better come NEWTS." Once McGonagall had handed out all the essays, Remus groaned inwardly. She was walking up to her desk to sit down.

"Now, today we will be –" McGonagall was cut off when seemingly from nowhere, music started to play.

"I like big butts and I can not lie,

You other brothers can't deny.

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist,

And a round thing in your face,

You get sprung.

Wanna pull up tough,

Cuz you notice that butt was –"

Until this point, there had been silence. Then McGonagall exploded. "BLACK. POTTER. LUPIN. PETTIGREW. My office, _NOW!_"


	17. Chapter 17

"Ow! Prongs, you stood on my foot!"

"Sorry Padfoot, but you know, when making secret passages to Hogsmeade, it's not my fault they didn't add lamps!"

"Shut up, both of you," grumbled Remus. Why Peter just couldn't wait until the next Hogsmeade trip to get more Honeydukes supplies was a mystery to him.

"Guys, we're there! I see the loose slate!" squeaked Peter.

"Wormtail, I have no idea how you can see it in the dark."

"I eat a lot of carrots. You should try it sometime, Padfoot!"

Peter slowly pushed open the slate and looked around to see if the coast was clear. When he saw no-one, he beckoned for the others to follow him out.

"Wow… so much chocolate…"

Sirius snorted. "You do realize we just could have asked the house elves for chocolate..?"

Peter gave him a pained look. "One day, Sirius, you'll understand. In the meantime…" He started grabbing chocolate out of a box. "…will you carry this for me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Remus was fast losing patience. He had been paired with Peter for Potions, and he was bloody awful at it.

"No, Peter! Don't add the firewings yet; it'll –"

_BOOM!_

The lavender coloured potion which had previously been doing okay, exploded. Steam was billowing from the cauldron in thick, blue clouds. Students had ducked under their desks, causing their own attended potions to hiss, bubble, or make a loud _bang_.

"- do that," Remus said, while coughing and attempting to wave the smoke away with his hands.


	19. Chapter 19

The exams were over for the year, and James and Sirius were currently sitting at the edge of the lake, relaxing. Remus and Peter were God knows where. But it was a hot day, and Sirius decided it just couldn't be wasted doing nothing.

"Hey James?" he asked, slowly pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"You know the giant squid?"

"…Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like?"

At this point, James was getting suspicious. He put his hand into his own pocket and pulled his wand out.

"Thankfully my mind isn't as abnormal as yours Sirius, so no. Why you ask?" he said, gripping his wand.

"Well I guess you can tell me in a minute then. 'Corpus Erat!'" he shouted. It was the hex that made your body roll forward until it hit something, or until whatever was underneath you changed. Like from gravel to grass. In this case, grass to water.

"Protego!" James said at the same time. '_I'd love to meet whoever invented this_,' he thought, ' _they must be the most random person ever!_' James's thought was interrupted by a loud _splash_. Moments later, Sirius resurfaced.

"Thanks mate," a breathless but still sarcastic voice said.

"Anytime. So tell me, how _does _the Giant Squid feel?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Prongs, you got all the presents wrapped?" asked Sirius. 

It was Christmas Eve, and the Marauders were sending a few people joke presents.

"Yeah, they're over there." James pointed to a small pile on the bed. Being in the middle of the war, they hadn't gotten as many as they had wanted to.

"Perfect." Sirius muttered a spell and the presents started dancing out the doorway to their different owners.

~'~'~Christmas Morning, Minerva McGonagall's Quarters~'~'~

Being an old woman, Minerva didn't receive many gifts at Christmas. So when she saw the small red and gold wrapped present by her bed on Christmas morning, she was pleasantly surprised. She picked the package up and read the label. _Oh no._ It was addressed; **To Minnie, From The M.**

There were only four people on this planet that called her 'Minnie'. Four people that called themselves the Marauders. Half afraid of what she would find, she ripped open the paper. Inside, was a small red leather cat collar, complete with tinkling golden bell. Despite how annoying the boys could be, Minerva laughed for the first time in a long time.

~'~'~Christmas Morning, Slytherin Dormitory~'~'~

Severus Snape was one of the least popular students at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Imagine his surprise to find a small green and silver box at the end of his bed on Christmas morning. He was suspicious of the box, but curiosity made him open it. Inside the folds of the cardboard lay a bottle of shampoo. He scowled. Without even looking at the label, he knew who this was from. _Fuck you_,_ Potter_, he thought.

~'~'~Christmas Morning, Albus Dumbledore's Quarters~'~'~

Being the most brilliant wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore had a fair few gifts from different people who wished to gain his favour. But the present that stood out the most was a present wrapped in paper which had a pattern consisting of the Hogwarts crest. Curious, he gently peeled back the paper to reveal a large shaving razor. He chuckled. He then looked at the tag, which said; **To Headmaster D, From Your Top Four Favourite Students.**

He'd grown more acquainted with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter due to their troublemaking. He smiled. They were good boys underneath the trouble, he just hoped they would stay that way.


	21. Chapter 21

It was six a.m. on a Monday morning, and James had dragged his Quidditch team out of bed to practice for the match that afternoon. Before heading out into the cold, James was making sure everyone had a good breakfast. Seeing as he had to suffer, he'd dragged the rest of the Marauders down to the Great Hall too.

"I _hate_ Quidditch days. I swear, James is even madder in the head than usual!" Sirius grumbled. He wasn't happy at being woken up this early. He needed his sleep!

"He's just excited. But I must say, six in the morning is just a crazy time to be up at," Remus said. Peter was there too, but he was probably feeling the effects of sleep-deprivation the most. He had his eyes half closed and wasn't watching where he was going.

"Hey guys," he asked sleepily, "when do you think James will let us go back to b-"

_Thump!_

Peter had just walked straight into the glass doors of the Hall. Laugh from the Quidditch team members could be heard from inside the Hall. In his tired state, he fell over onto the carpet. He didn't move.

"Wormtail?" Remus asked, worried.

Sirius poked him onto his back. "I don't believe it!" he said, "The bloody lazy arse went to sleep!"

Remus bent down to check. Sure enough, he was softly snoring on the carpet.

"Shall we leave him here for someone to find?" Sirius asked, his signature grin on his face.

Remus responded like a true Marauder. "We shall!"

**AN: I would like to thank the following people for Reviewing/Putting On Story Alert/Adding To Favourites. You people are **_**all**_** getting virtual cookies for being awesome and letting me know you like my story! :) xx Thank you also to anyone who reads in silence – you're appreciated too!**

**Grennyyyyy**

**jamessiriuspotter-forever**

**The Eagle Eyed Enigma**

**MissDracoMalfoy1998**

**TheSlytherinInGryffindorRobes**

**alilili**

**E.V. Morgan**

**pari1916**

**Cause4Rebellion**


	22. Chapter 22

The Marauders were all down in Hagrid's hut one day, drinking tea and faking fullness so as to escape his rock buns.

"So James, I 'eard you an' Lily goh toge'er las' nigh'," Hagrid said with a knowing look in his eye. Sirius laughed as his friend did a spit take.

"Er.. Yes… How did you find out?" James asked, taken aback that Hagrid knew.

"Well, it is Hogwarts. Yeh didn' expec' teh keep somethin' like tha' quiet here, did yeh? Well, anyway, good luck, I know yeh've been after her long enough!" Hagrid said, smiling down at James slightly red face.

"Yeah James," Sirius said, "after five years of desperate begging, I was wondering if this relationship was going to happen!"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."


	23. Chapter 23

The Marauders were in their third year, and it was time to decide what subjects to take on for their OWL's. Sirius was having a bit of trouble.

"Hey James, which subject do you think will annoy my parents most?" Sirius asked.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I'm taking it on, genius!"

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Probably Muggle Studies."

"Thanks Jimmy!"

James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "Don't call me that. Ever."

"Sure thing Joey!"

"Do you want to _live_ to your 14th birthday?"

Sirius gulped. "Yes Jimmy."

James started taking out his wand. "Alright, alright! I'll never call you Jimmy again! Joey it is then!"

"SIRIUS!"


	24. Chapter 24

It was raining in the small village where the Lupin family lived. This meant that Remus, James, and Sirius were cooped up in the cottage for the day. Mrs. Lupin, in desperation, suggested that Remus show James and Sirius Mr. Lupin's laptop. The two were fascinated by the muggle thing, especially by the 'internet'. Now Remus was feeling thirsty, and so unwilling left James and Sirius alone with the laptop for a few minutes.

On the Hogwarts Express coming back, Sirius had stocked up on sugary things for the summer. He'd brought some supplies with him to Remus' house. So now, sucking on a Sugar Quill, he was looking up all sorts on this 'internet'. A little while later when Remus came back, this is what he found Sirius and James doing.

Sound was blaring from the small speakers. James and Sirius were dancing round the living room belting out the lyrics. The song ended, but then Sirius hopped over to the laptop and started it again.

_Oh I'm a gummy bear.  
>Yes I'm a gummy bear.<br>Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear.  
>I'm a jelly bear.<br>Cause I'm a gummy bear.  
>Oh I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' s<em>_inging gummy bear.  
>Oh yeaaah.<em>

The sight was so funny; Remus just closed the door over and laughed. Laughed until tears were in his eyes, and his side ached. When he'd finished, he opened the door again and joined his mad friends.


	25. Chapter 25

The morning after a Quidditch match celebration is never good. Rediscovering what idiotic things you've done when you're pissed usually makes you want to slam your head on the closest hard surface. But not Sirius Black. Sirius found it to be quite amusing actually. So wandering through Gryffindor tower, seeing what he'd done was quite the proud moment.

He'd drawn some 'wonderful' art on the walls. _Should probably remove that before the younger ones come down…_

There appeared to be a slide, which was made out of all the large sofas and armchairs piled up on top of each other by one wall of the room. _I have to get a go on that before someone takes it down again!_

Empty butterbeer and firewhisky bottles littered the floor. _Out of the entire Gryffindor house, Wormtail will probably be the only one to fall over one…_

Pieces of the red and gold curtains were arranged on the wall (_How the hell did we get them to stick to the walls?_) to spell out 'Gryfinor Ruls'. _Well, at least we tried._ Sirius tried tugging the fabric from the walls, but they wouldn't budge. Oh well. Walking around the other side of the huge slide, Sirius saw –

"Moony? Hannah? OI LOVEBIRDS! WAKE UP!"

Remus opened his eyes and squinted at Sirius. "What do y –" Remus actually looked around him at this point. He was in the Gryffindor Common room lying beside an unconscious Hannah. _Oh crap…_ _he was never going to live this down._ "Nice morning, isn't it?" he said, and bolted upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This will probably be my last chapter for a while, as I'm going on holiday. Thanks to all the responses to the last chapter! Love you all xx :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"Now!" Sirius whispered. James flung the small white pellet across the room, right into Snivellus's potion. Spirals of purple and blue smoke began to rise from the cauldron. You could the the panic - and immediate suspicion - on Snape's face.

Then he froze, like he'd been petrified. Slowly, without anyone else noticing, he began to shrink.

"He's breathed it in, it's started!" Peter squealed.

"Wormtail, keep your eyes on your potion or you could kill us all!" hissed Sirius.

"Sorry."

Lily, Snape's potions partner, had eventually noticed that her friend wasn't moving. And more importantly, that he was shrinking.

"Sev?" She asked uncertainly. His face was beginning to look younger, his whole body was growing smaller and his robes were starting to seem like oversized blankets. Most people had turned to stare at the sight. Professor Slughorn was in the storeroom eating crystallised pineapple, so he had no idea what was going on.

Lily was in a bit of a panic. Her best friend was turning into a baby before her eyes, and she knew who was behind it. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head to look at the four boys. "Turn him back. Now."

"What, you just automatically blame us?" asked Sirius in mock surprise.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

**A/N: After a wonderful holiday in Portugal, I'm back! Schools starting again soon so when it does, I'll be updating less frequently than before. Also, if anyone has any ideas for what the boys will do next, they're welcomed!**


	27. Chapter 27

As the sixth year Gryffindors were packing up their books, McGonagall made an announcement. "The end of your Hogwarts lives are coming to an end. It's high time you make a final decision about your careers. I would like each of you to prepare a presentation for next week on your choices for the future. There is no other homework from myself until then, so no excuses!"

As they left the classroom, most people were discussing their careers with their friends. Things like healers, ministry workers, aurors, typical jobs for a witch or wizard. But not Sirius. Nope, he had something a little more different in mind for his presentation.

~'~'~One Week Later~'~'~

Everyone filed into the classroom and sat down, while Professor McGonagall looked at them expectantly. "Today, as I trust you remembered, -" Here, she looked at Peter, "-you will be giving your presentations to the class. Mr Black, are you ready?"

"Yes Professor," he answered, a smirk on his face. With a black box in hand, he walked up to the front of the classroom. "Now, I believe in looking good. Keeping up with the style, yeah? So, I figured; ducks probably want to stay with it too." McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him, but let him continue. "So, in the future, I hope to create a whole fashion line for ducks. Duck hats, duck shoes, duck jackets, the works. By doing this, I hope-"

"Mr. Black, I hope you aren't serious. Sit down and 20 points from Gryffindor." Interrupted Professor McGonagall.

"Before I do, I'd like to show you all some of my designs, modelled by my new pals!" He dramatically opened the black box, and out waddled about fifteen ducks, in different items of clothing. The whole room burst out laughing at the sight of them. It was just so _bizarre_. Even McGonagall was having trouble holding in a smile. But as only a teacher can, she collected herself and was once again the stern teacher they all knew. "Mr. Black, Headmaster's office. Now! And take the birds with you!"

"They have _names_, Professor. Jimmy, Timmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Ti-"

"Sirius Black, get out, NOW!"

"Leaving."

**A/N: Possibly the weirdest thing I ever wrote.**


	28. Chapter 28

Sirus was standing on the very tip of a giant banana. "No! You can't make me eat it! I won't! Never!" He shouted to the monkeys who were flying around him. They laughed a creepy little monkey laugh and started throwing pickles at him. His hair started feeling very greasy and all the monkey disappeared. He was standing in a bathroom in front of a mirror. His face distorted and _BAM!_ He was looking at the face of Severus Snape. "NOOOOO!" He screamed. Then an armadillo came in through the bathroom door and said in a squeaky voice, "Sirius! Sirius! Wake up! OI PADFOOT!" Sirius jerked awake to see James and Remus looking down at him. He'd somehow managed to fall on the floor.

"Prongs… Bad dream… Monkeys… Pickles… Snivelly…." He shuddered.

"You were dreaming about Snivellus? Must have been a nightmare then. Now mind shutting up so we can get some sleep? You've been screaming about Merlin knows what for ages," said James, turning to go back to bed.

"Well I'm so very sorry to disturb your beauty sleep," he retorted.

"Some of us have to go to Quidditch practice in the morning."

"Whatever. Night Princess."

"Fuck off."

**A/N: And I thought the last chapter was weird!**


	29. Chapter 29

It was the boys' first Charms lesson, and Professor Flitwick was teaching them the 'swish and flick' wand movement. Peter, however, was doing it a bit enthusiastically.

"Swish and flick! Swish and flick!" he repeated, slashing his wand through the air in an exaggerated motion. "Swish and –" he'd waved his wand a bit _too_ enthusiastically that time and fallen off his chair. On the way down, he'd pulled Sirius with him.

"Oww…." He moaned. His head had whacked off the desk behind him pretty hard.

"Hey Peter?" Sirius asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah Sirius?"

"Next time your gonna fall off your chair, pull James' robes, not mine."

"Sorry."


	30. Chapter 30

The boys were in their dorm, talking about their parents. Remus was kepping quiet about anything to do with his personal life, and Frank was already snoring.

"My mum is a brilliant cook!" squeaked Peter, "She always makes my favourite on Sundays, apple pie!"

"My dad's an auror," James said proudly, "I wanna be the same when I get out of Hogwarts. What about you, Sirius?"

"My parents aren't exactly the nicest people in the world," Sirius said, a look of disgust on his face, "the whole Black family is full of deranged lunatics and their dark magic. But not me. I turned out normal somehow. But my parents? They're full of all this pureblood crap going around. Most of my family is. You should hear the way they go on! 'Sirius, you disgraceful being! You associate with mudbloods and half-breeds, dishonouring the Black family name! Befriending such filth as you have can only be the lowest you could sink! Why can't you be more like Regulas? Your brother obviously knows how to behave as a proper Pureblood should!' They do my head in, the only other sane person is my cousin, Andy, and one of my uncles, the rest are just evil gits!"

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad. My parents _never _let me near chocolate," Remus muttered from his bed.

All hatred gone, Sirius said, "Remus, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	31. Chapter 31

"C'mon Padfoot, pleeease?"

"No way James! I refuse to eat a dog biscuit! It's an insult to my human dignity!"

"It's a treat for your canine dignity!"

"That didn't even make sense..."

"Whatever! Look, if you try one, I'll shut up about Evans for a week!"

"DEAL! Where are they?"

James held out the bag to him. He reached inside. They were bone-shaped, and came in different colours, like a dull red or a plain brown. Some of them had patches of dark green on them. Was that _normal_? How long did James have these anyway..?

"Here goes..." Sirius gingerly took a large bite off the corner.

_Holy crap._

"So how does it taste?"

Sirius spat the chunk of wet biscuit out all over James shirt.

"I'll take that as a no then..."

**AN:**** Yes, I know. I suck. To think I went from updating twice a day to nearly a month in between chapters. But hey, it ain't summer any more. I'll really try and make more time to write, but I don't get the chance often!**


	32. Chapter 32

"I'M A POMERANIAN!"

Sirius Black was running around the common room yelling the phrase in people's faces. To be honest, it was more scary than funny to have a sixteen year old boy up in your face yelling that he was a _Pomeranian_ of all things..

Sirius spotted his best friend. He jumped on him, knocking him onto the floor. "JAMES! GUESS WHAT? I'M A POMERIAN! RAWR! FEAR ME!" Sirius lept off, and started running around again. James picked himself up and walked over to Mary.

"Can I have the picture of Sabrina, Mary?"

Mary made a copy for him, shaking her head.

"PADFOOT! C'MERE!"

Sirius bounded over. "Yeeees?"

"You do know what a Pomeranian is, right?"

"A dinosaur...?"

James showed him the picture of Mary's Pomeranian dog.

"Yeah.. Well... Shut up! I could kill you with my fluffiness!"

**A/N: ****I'm baack! I'll try and fit another chapter or two in before I go back after Halloween, I'm off all next week for it! ^^**


	33. Chapter 33

James and Sirius were talking and making their way out to the quidditch pitch for practice; both of them played the Beater position for the Gryffindor team. The two boys had moved onto the topic of girls.

"So James, who's hotter, Leah or Maria?"

James snorted. "They're _twins_, Sirius. They're the exact same."

"So? And you still haven't answered the question." Sirius looked at his friend, who he knew was attempting to hide the blatantly obvious crush he had on a certain someone. "You know... That red head Lily Evans isn't half bad either."

James laughed nervously. "You weren't thinking of, err, asking her out were you?"

"Maybe. Would you mind?"

"Um, er... Of course not mate," James replied, looking down.

Sirius laughed genuinely. "You're such... A liar!" he got out. "It's so obvious you –"

Before he could say another word, James had whacked him over the head with his beater's bat.

**A/N:**** To Coolguy38, I don't have more Peter in it because I visualize him as an annoying, whinge-bag, personal stalker type of person. I'll try and include him more though, and Remus too, it's just out of favouritism I keep writing Sirius or James. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

It was a frosty November morning in Scotland, but inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry it was toasty warm. Everyone in the Gryffindor second year dorm was up – except Peter Pettigrew. The other Marauders were deliberating over the best way to wake him up.

"How about we all _Aguamenti_ him?" suggested James.

"Done it before, remember? Why don't we set his pants on fire?" Sirius threw in.

While James snorted, Remus frowned. "We don't want to hurt him, Sirius. What's wrong with just shaking him awake anyway?"

"Because Remus, that would be no fun whatsoever. Oh, I know!" Sirius rushed over to his trunk and pulled something out. "My cousin Andy gave this to me for Christmas. Muggles use them at parties, apparently. It's called a bull horn... Now where's my wand?" Sirius rooted around in his drawer for a moment. "Right, James, hold this next to Pete's head and press the button after when I say the spell. Remus, I advise you to cover your ears. _Sonorus!_"

HHOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!

Peter jerked awake, shouting nonsense and flailing around in his bed as if he were drowning under the sheets. "THE RABBITS ARE AFTER ME! CANDYCANES THE LOT OF THEM! WALLA- oh..."

**A/N****: After finding out 'Coolguy38' was my annoying brother who was too lazy to log in, I'll probably make less of an effort than ever to include Peter in these. If you actually do like Peter in this, just leave a review telling me. :)**

**P.S. My Christmas exams are coming up and I need to study, as well as doing homework and other projects. Updates will probably be less frequent than normal, so I apologize!**

**P.P.S. Knowing me, because I should be studying, there'll probably be even more updates than usual. X)**


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey James?" asked Peter.

"Yeah Pete?" James replied distractedly. He was, of course, thinking of how he should ask out Lily Evans tomorrow.

"What are turnips?"

That brought James back to the present. "..What?"

"Err... What are turnips?"

"I have no idea, go ask Remus."

Peter went to sit beside Remus and tapped him on the arm. He carefully put a bookmark into a rather thick book. "Yes, Peter?"

"What are turnips?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "A rather disgusting muggle vegetable. Why?"

"MERLINS BEARD; I ATE A VEGETABLE!"


	36. Chapter 36

The Marauders were coming to the end of a boring potions lesson, and felt inclined to… What was that muggle saying again? Oh yeah. _Spice it up a little._ Wands hidden under their desks, James and Sirius were arguing over who got to do what.

"C'mon Prongs, I never get to do the explosion!" Sirius pleaded.

"You know I'm not the best at Charms, Padfoot!"

"All the better then, it won't hold for too long." Sirius argued.

"Fine," James relented. Pointing his wand at Professor Slughorn's occupied chair, he whispered, 'Bondus Invisibilio' – a semi permanent sticking charm.

"When you're ready Padfoot, part one is a-go!"

Sirius took careful aim at Snape's cauldron – the potions they were working with today were highly reactive, and he didn't want to blow the _whole_ castle up. "Bomborda Minuta!"

Immediate havoc ensued, but two boys at the back of the class remained unharmed. Lilac potion had exploded over anyone in a five desk radius. Some had splashed into other cauldrons, which now bubbled furiously. The potion spattered the stone ceiling, which now had purple patches burnt into it. Meanwhile, Professor Slughorn was trying to get the chair he had been sitting in off his.. behind. When he'd stood up to see what happened, the chair had come with him.

The two Marauders were struggling not to fall off their stools with silent laughter. Even Remus had to stifle a grin at seeing their Potions professor walking around with a chair stuck to his arse.

**AN: Erm… Remember me? Yes, I know. I suck at updating. But if you're awesome enough to read this far, you should be happy to know that one of my New Years resolutions is to update more regularly; at least once a week. I go back to school on the 9th, so let's see how many chapters I can do between now and then!**

**Also, I am planning my first multi chapter fic that actually has a plot.. Who knows when I'll get round to actually writing it, it might turn into something I leave for a summer project knowing me.**

**Have a Happy New Year everyone! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN****: I'm really sorry, but feel free to blame my parents for my lack of updates! Every single time over the last 3 days I went to use the computer to upload a chapter, they made me do something, sent me out of the room, or sent me to bed! But I wrote a chapter on my ipod each day, so here they are. :)  
><strong>  
>The Marauders were enjoying a rare sunny day, lazing under the shade of a large willow tree. Remus was reading, Sirius was playing with a muggle bouncy ball, Peter was... being Peter, and James was watching the girls on the other side of the lake.<p>

Breaking his gaze away from the lovely ladies across the way, James remembered an idea he'd had earlier. He decided now was a good time to bring it up, as Remus seemed relaxed enough to agree. "I was thinking -"

"Don't strain yourself." Sirius interrupted.

"- that we could use an extra pair of eyes around the castle."

Sirius gave him a weird look. "What?"

James continued on. "Something that could tell us where everybody is, an animated map I guess you could say. We could include all the secret passages, the kitchens, the room of requirement; everything. It would come in handy when we're all shuffling along under the one invisibility cloak at night, so we could see when anyone is coming our way. It'd be a bit of work but -"

"James, did I ever tell you that you're BLOODY BRILLIANT!" exclaimed Sirius, wonder on his face at all the possibilities this map would present.

Remus frowned slightly. "And where on Earth do you expect to find such a thing..?"

James looked slightly sheepish. "Well Remus, you're the best at charms, and with your skills in pretty much everything - but potions - and my own brilliantness, I think we could do this."

Sirius snorted. "James, 'brilliantness' isn't a word. And you seem to have forgotten someone.."

"Technically it is a word if I just said it. And no, I haven't left you out idiot! Peter, you could do some scouting round the castle; find out exactly where everything is and put it together into a rough map. Sirius, you're nearly as brilliant as I am,"

Sirius pretended to glare at James.

"so will you help with the charms and shizz?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Shizz?"

"It's a word!" James said defensively. "So how 'bout it everyone?"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

Peter nodded happily, but Remus looked unsure.

"You realise we'll be expelled if this is found?"

"Remus, when have we EVER cared about that before?"

"Good point." Remus grinned a rarely seen mischievous smile. "So when do we start?"

**AN****: To roseskeel; I know the feeling! To Idonotget.. Well, we all break our resolutions in the end right? ;) But seriously, I'm really going to make an effort to try and stick to it. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited so far! You guys are totally awesome! (AVPM/S, anyone? :3)**


	38. Chapter 38

"James, don't forget to feed the cat."

"Mmm."

"And I don't want to see those dishes in the sink when I get back."

"Mmm."

"Tidy up the living room before Sirius comes over, won't you?"

"Mmm."

"If your broomstick is still by the front door when I get home, I'll snap it in two!"

"Mmm."

"James! Are you listening to me?"

"Mmm."


	39. Chapter 39

Sirius and Remus were in the common room working on their Transfiguration essays. Well, Remus was working. Sirius was looking at each sentence he wrote and changed it.

The peace and quiet was disturbed when the portrait clicked open. Sirius looked up and saw James - wait, was that who he thought it was holding onto his hand? Nah, impossible. He went back to copying Remus' homework.

"Cough up Padfoot! You owe me thirty galleons! Moony, you owe me five, and Wormtail owes me ten!" James informed them gleefully.

Dammit. There was only one time he'd ever made a bet that high with James; and that was because he thought he wouldn't lose it! Sirius looked up again and made an indistinguishable noise of astonishment. There, before his own eyes, Lily Evans was holding the hand of James Potter.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N****: Erm... Well we all break our resolutions at some point, right? **

James slowly but carefully crept up behind Sirius.. Closer.. Closer.. Just a bit further.. There! He slid the ice cubes down the back of his robes and backed away. For a moment he thought Sirius hadn't noticed, until - "MERLINS BLOODY FUCKING MUGGLE BALLS WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Sirius was making awkward jerky movements in an attempt to get the cold but melting ice out of his shirt. "GOD DAMMIT -" He fumbled to get the buttons of his robes open, breaking a few, "- JAMES I AM GOING TO -" the damaged robe fell to the floor, and he started pulling off his jumper and tie, "- MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN NEVER -" the only thing left being his button down shirt (Why must his uniform have so many buttons? He'd probably dream about them tonight!) which was easy enough to rip, he shook the ice off of him. "- MAKE ANY MINI-PRONGS'!" and lunged at James who was bent double with laughter.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This chapter came from a personal experience recently. xD**

Sirius picked up the scented candle. It was one of many in the Potter's living room, Dorea had a liking for them. _Girls_. "Prongs, all those muggles concerned about global warming are probably going to march up to your door any day now."

"And why's that?"

"It's all coming from your bloody living room! I swear, your mother's obsessed with these candles." James snorted. Sirius put the candle down and picked up another. He supposed they did smell rather nice.. He leaned in to sniff the jasmine scent when he heard a crackling noise. It was probably Dorea experimenting in the kitchen or something, so he paid no heed to it. But then he smelt a weird burning smell - was that his head? Sirius' head snapped up to look in the mirror and he nearly dropped the candle. That crackling noise he'd heard had been his hair frying. "My hair! My hair! _My beautiful hair_!"


	42. Chapter 42

"Baaa. Moo. Quack. Oink. Hee Haw. Woof. Miow. Neigh. Hoot. Caw. Hiss. RAWR!"

Remus threw down his Potions book. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU _DOING_? THIS IS MY STUDY TIME, WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS - YOU. DO. NOT. INTERRUPT. STUDY. TIME!"

Sirius cowered. "..Cluck?"

**A/N****: I kept my word this time!**


	43. Chapter 43

Though unwilling to have the three boys in her house together after 'The Treacle And Turkey Debacle', Mrs Lupin had finally allowed Remus to have his friends over before they returned to Hogwarts for their second term of the year. As it was the seventh of January, she had been busy taking down the decorations all day and naturally was leaving the tree to last; hoping to have everything breakable, flammable, or explosive out of sight before the boys came over. However, luck wasn't in her favour.

Just as she had plopped into one of the sunken armchairs with a steaming mug of tea, the fire flames turned green. Her husband's head appeared in the fireplace, and he looked like he'd swallowed an entire bowl of lemons.

"Anything the matter, John?"

Her husband made an irritated grunting noise. "One of them Inspectors is coming round to check on us this afternoon – more like to check if we've any new Resistance tattoos – and Frank left without a word. I'm swamped and up to my eyeballs in work, darling. I won't be able to pick up dinner as usual, Lord knows when they'll let me out. I'll be home as soon as I can but you'll have to go out for the dinner tonight."

Mrs Lupin sighed. "Well I'd best be off now then, I'd rather not be out late these day if I can help it. Oh, do be careful with those snakes John! You know them better than I do. See you soon. Love you."

The man's tense expression softened a bit. "Love you too. Bye."

With that, his head disappeared from the fireplace. Mrs Lupin tapped her mug on the edge of the armchair and glanced at the Christmas tree, which stood tall beside the fireplace. She really, really, didn't want to leave those boys alone with her tree; full of breakable baubles and fragile glass ornaments. But she had no choice. Resigned, she grabbed her coat off the makeshift hook, her purse off the table, and shouted into Remus' room to "Go wait for the boys in the living room, it isn't polite to have your nose stuck in a book when your friends are over!" Setting out, she hoped the house would still be standing when she came back.

* * *

><p>"Remus, why do you have a tree in your living room?" was one of the first questions to come out of Sirius' mouth after he stepped out of the fireplace.<p>

"We're not that late at taking them down. Everyone around here waits until the sixth. I live in a muggle village, remember?" said Remus.

Sirius looked at him like he had two heads. "So it's normal for muggles to keep trees in their houses?"

The penny dropped with Remus and he snorted. "It's a Christmas tree, I thought you would have known.. Anyway, at Christmas it's tradition for muggles to have a tree and decorate it with tinsel," he pointed to the silver and gold lengths, "baubles," he pointed to the sparkling balls, "and any ornaments or whatever you want really. Oh, and then you put a star on top."

Sirius glanced up. "Cool."

Then Peter stumbled out of the fireplace awkwardly and knocked into the subject of conversation. Hard. The tree swayed dangerously.

"Remus it's going to -"

"Hey guys, hope I'm not -"

CRASH.

The green tree lay haphazardly on the floor, split at the top. Baubles rolled from it, while others simply smashed on hitting the stone flooring. Tiny glittering crystal angels shattered, and shards predictably flew everywhere. A tinny sounding musical ornament started up with an ear splitting rendition of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'.

"Shit."

**A/N:**** I am the worst at keeping my resolutions. I am also a terrible author who lost her mojo, but it's back!:) If anyone still remembers this, or got this far, thanks for reading! **_**You**_** are awesome. But **_**(there's always a 'but', isn't there?)**_** don't expect updates often, because I'm still probably failing school...Oh joy:D**

**Love you guys more than cookies (almost), **

**Poppi:)**


	44. Chapter 44

"I am Moses! Thou shalt bow-ith before my awesomeness!" with that, Sirius pounded a staff onto the stone floor. God knows where he found it.

"Well part in half already, 'Puffs!"

The Hufflepuff's in question simply ignored him. They had discovered that if no one talked to He Who Belongs In St Mungo's Permanent Ward, he tended to shut up all that much quicker.

"Your leader is here!"

Remus face palmed. "Who gave that idiot a bible?"

"A bible...?"

"It's a holy book."

"Well it wasn't me." James paused. "Who carries a _bible_to school anyway?"

Meanwhile Sirius continued to try and poke Hufflepuff's into doing his bidding.

It was surprising how much regret an _"...oh..."_ could carry.

**A/N****: If you aren't Jewish/haven't ever heard the story of Moses, you probably won't get this. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

It was on that particularly English 'summer' day when the skies were grey and stormy, that the four boys were out by the low stone walls in the grounds of Potter Mansion. For a reason that only boys know, they were having a contest to see who could jump over the highest wall. Feeling rather confidant, Sirius decided to go first.

He ran.

He jumped.

He was sailing over the top of the wall –

- Before losing his footing in a rather hilarious stumble of legs and limbs and falling flat on his face.

"Ouch," winced Peter.

Remus at least attempted to hide his laughter. James did no such thing, and sniggered away at his friend. "Smooth, Padfoot, smooth."

Sirius glared at him, despite the blood flowing from his nose. "Oi! I meant to do that! Besides, I'd like to see you do better!"

James rather skilfully took a calculated leap over the wall, and landed on top of Sirius, who groaned. Despite his scrawny frame, James weighed _a hell of a lot_. "Gerrof me, prat!"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N****: Er.. it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh well. Real life sucks. 'Nuff said.**

The four boys were spread out on some of the cosy couches in the common room studying for Charms. Okay, really only Remus was studying, and the rest were throwing paper planes at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. But whatever. Cramming had never failed James and Sirius before, and Peter was destined for a 'T' no matter how hard he tried anyway. While they were distracted, a furry little ginger cat had crept up to the arm of the plush chair and settled beside Remus and was… reading his book? Well it looked like that, but cats don't read books. Right? (_**A/N: Or maps and signs, if you get that, you're awesome;P**_)

James looked around to check Remus was still oblivious to life outside of his tattered textbook and noticed his companion. "Made a new friend there, Remus?"

He only got a distracted "mmph" in response.

"Do you know who she belongs to?" He leaned over to scratch the cat behind the ears (His train of thought being, '_what cat _doesn't_ like that?'_) when he looked straight into the felines bright green eyes.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

She reached up, claws extended, and attacked his incoming hand and face, before running off to the girl's dormitories like a shot.

Sirius chortled at his friends indignant expression. "Oh James… Certain ginger girls reject you on a daily basis, and now even a ginger cat rejected you. Would you like to sign up for the wizard monastery _now_?"

**A/N****: It's pretty obvious who she is. The Marauders can't have been the only ones to figure it out after all. Hurray for girls equality! :P**


End file.
